


Superman [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's DC Fanart [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: A quick artwork I made of Superman to test some cheep alcohol-based markers I got.





	Superman [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to be a serious artwork, wasn't meant to be put up online... but it has an odd charm to it. There are so many mistakes I made while making this (that I didn't bother correcting because I didn't think I was going to post this)... The eyes are particularly bad, I know. But it makes me smile.  
> But despite all that I am somewhat drawn to this. I love how bright and saturated the colours are.


End file.
